Sonamy boom
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Just a few one shots I thought up when I was watching the show on when it aired. Let me know you think and please make request if you want
1. Feels

She was sitting at her desk as always with a large text book open and her cute little black nose stuck in it. She's usually a lot of fun, why does she have to work now when he clearly don't want to? With a deep and bored sigh, the blue furred hedgehog draped his body upside down on the couch, just watching her. "AAAAmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he whined childishly. "I'm sooooooooooo booooooooorreed! Entetaaaaaaaaaiiiin meeeeeeeeeeee." the pastel pink furred hedgehog's emerald eyes were still glued to the pages of her thick old book, she was completely lost in her studies for their next assignment. "Aaaaaaaaammmmmyyyyyyy!" he whined again. Still nothing. "Aaaammmyyyy! Amy-Amy-Amy-Amy-Amy-Amy-Amy-A-"

"For the love of crystal rings Sonic what!?" She snapped finally looking up from her book.

"I'm bored."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned in her chair sticking her nose back into her book. She gave out a loud an obviously annoyed groan. "You are such a child..." she muttered. Immediately, he blue hedgehog sat up narrowed his eyes at the short girl.

"Says the one who does improve and juggles."

"Well, for your information Hedgehog," she turned her wheelie chair around to face him and returned the narrow-eye look "I do that on my spare time. Unlike you Knuckles and Sticks, I actually have to manage my time."

"Oh please, like you do a lot."

"Who do you think plans everything out genius. Knuckles."

He pressed his lips together in a hard line, Knuckles was his friend of course, but he indeed was an idiot. "Point made." He jumped on his feet and leaned on the back of Amy's chair. She smirked at her small victory and turned back to her book turning the page. His green eyes glanced down at the pages, instead of words, the sentences where written in weird symbols and images and written vertically instead of horizontally . "What's this?"

"It's part of a new discovery in a tomb where the next crystal ring is." she explained turning back to her book. She pointed at a few f the lines. "You see these? There seems to be a connection with some of the tombs we've seen, I think that maybe it's a new branch from an already discovered old aged culture."

"What? I'm lost."

"I think that the ring might be hidden behind a couple of traps, and maybe this scripture is the same language..." She grabbed a couple of large printed photos at the corner of her desk and placed them next to the lines of he book. Sonic tilted his head in confusion, he never knew she could work this hard pre-mission. He always assumed she and Tails where clever enough to think of a plan on the spot, like old times. His green orbs traveled up to her peachy face. She looked so excited talking about this, _history_ stuff. Her eyes sparkled the way she translated everything into plain English. It was also very impressive how she can hold so much information in her head without it exploding spaghetti and meatballs everywhere _and_ be good in combat out in the field. How she balanced he skills, smarts and beauty was something he'd never figure out. What, Beauty? Where did that come from? "...then after that we can see if the Crystal is indeed a legendary chaos emerald-Sonic are you even listening?!" She snapped

"Um...huh?" A sweat dropped from his forehead, he must have been staring at her longer than he thought. Crap! "Y-Y-Yeah yeah sure Amy."

"So you understand what you're suppose to do when you get tied up in a boobietrap and _water_ is filling up the room?"

"Wait! W-Water!?" he panicked. "There's water is this mission!?"

"Ha! Just as I thought! You weren't paying attention!I swear, Sticks has more of an attention span than you."

"Well can you blame me? Come on Ames, lets go do something fun."

"No, I have work to do."

"Please!?" he pleaded putting his hands together in prayer. "I'm all alone!"

"No! Go ask Tails."

"He's fixing up the Tornado."

"Knuckles?"

"Get serious."

"Sticks?"

"I don't want to go to jail."

"Well tough luck then" she turned back to her book with a victory grin on her face. Sonic as almost never blown off by any one, especially Amy. Either she really does have a lot o work to do, or she's mad at him for something he has no memory doing and this is pay back. A cruel thing to do to a hedgehog with ADD. He pouted and put his head on her shoulder.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassseeee?"

"No."

"You're such a prude!" he snatched the book right off the table and held it to his face.

"Hey Soni-"

"How is thing possibly more interesting than me?"

Amy jumped to her feet to snatch her book back, but the blue furred male was about a full head taller than her. He held it up high above his head, making the girl jump with her arms stretching as far as they could to get it. But it was hopeless. "Sonic give it"

"Not until we do something else!"

"We can have fun later, I need to work! _Sonic_!" she whined. "_It's not fair!_"

"What's not _fair_, is you working to hard while I sit here doing nothing!" he laughed. Amy stomped her foot pouting her lips and crossing her arms. She was so cute-STOP THAT!

"Give me back my book!" She pounced on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His legs wobbled at the sudden weight on him. He lost his footing and fell back the floor in an '_Ooph_!'. More serious than ever, Amy straddled him and reached for her book, and as if on cue, Sonic reached his arms back to keep them out of reach. "Give it!" she growled.

"Neeeevaaarrr!"

"I'll _kill_ you!"

"You shan't defeat me evil pink monster!"

"Soooonnn_iiiiiiiic_!" She giggled and laid on his body and inched herself closer and closer to his face to reach for the book. Her frown twisted into a smile, he laughed at her childish whining and cute giggles. "I will tickle you!"

"Like you could ever beat the mighty blue blur!"

He smiled at her, she smiled back. She never noticed how bright his eyes were, or how sparky they could be when he excited himself with goofing off. His smile was handsome and soft, and his fur was a wind blown mess like she liked it. Her lips were right there! All he had to do was tilt up his head for and inch and **BAM**! Why couldn't he do it? Their bodies fit together perfectly, and no one was in the house. No time could be better than this. Their stares relaxed for a moment. She was coming down to meet his face. Dear mobius, this was it, she was making the move instead! This proves she felt the same way, yes!

Suddenly, his hand felt light.

"My book." she smirked devilishly. She truly was a cruel girl. But that's what he loved best of her.


	2. Date?

"You should go for it Amy!" Sticks shouted standing on her best friend's bed. Amy sat at her on desk across from her with her feet planted on the chair and staring puzzled at the note in her hand.

"I-I don't know sticks, I-I mean I just met him and all."

"Look pinkie, you've been stuck on Blue for as long as I known you. If you don't have the lady guts to tell him how you feel, then it's time to go fishing."

Amy looked up raising a brow at her crazy-eyed friend."Fishing?" It's true that she has been hopelessly in love and devoted to her close friend Sonic in secret, but she was okay with only being his friend. Besides she has her whole life ahead of her right? She needs to just focus on keeping the village at peace, and her archaeology to mention constantly putting her life in danger from a mad scientist with a group of goofballs she calls her family. She had no time for a relationship anyway.

"Yeah, ya know? More fish in the sea kinda crap."

"Thanks Sticks, but I'm not sure a guy giving me his number at a coffee shop would be trust worthy. Besides, my partner might have work for us to do."

The badger put a halt at her jumping and crossed her arms glaring at the pink furred hedgehog.

"What!?" Amy squealed.

"You're partner is Knuckles." she stated bluntly. "Come one Radical-"

"Don't call me that."

"-you need excitement in your life!" Sticks rushed up next to Amy wrapping one arm around her.

"I'm attacked by Eggman every other day."

"You need to go off on an adventure!"

"Again, I-"

"You need to be bold and free!"

"You are not listening to what I'm saying are you?"

"Look!" With two grips on her shoulders, Amy looked at Sticks square in the face, which was not hard seeing that her face was practically touching her own. "You need this man. You know it, I know it, the trees know it-"

"Trees?"

"Don't interrupt my self esteem boosting monologue!" she whined kid like. "Amy, you're cute, sweet, and can kick but better than most of the girls here. If Blur can't see that, it's his fault. See this as a mission kay? Just do whatever a forensic archaeologist would do!"

"Okay, Stick. FIY, you started off good but then-"

"JUST CALL HIM!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"DO IT!"

"_OKAAAAAYYYY_!"

"RIGHT NOW SOLIDER!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"_DO_ _IIIIIITT_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Sticks opened the door of her youngest friend's house letting herself in. She and the others do this so often that Tails nor Sonic get alerted anymore to see if anyone was intruding. "Mama's home!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

"We'er in the garage!" a small voice called out in an echo. Sticks skipped with a bright smile on her face to the garage's entrance. A young twin tailed yellow fox was at his work space with his goggles on and sparks burning on whatever he was working on, a blue hedgehog was checking out his teeth and ruffling up his scarf in the reflection of the blue Tornado, and a large armed red echidna was fixing up his athletic tape from his knuckles.

"Hey gang." she greeted taking a seat next to the fox. "What's shakin'?"

Sonic smiled at the badger over his shoulders. "Tails is working on some new gizmo that can calculate our progress in training later." his eyes glanced around the metal garage in search for a missing familiar face. "Amy no with ya?"

"Radical? No."

"She stopping by for training later?"

"Naw, she's getting ready for a date."

The garage went silent Tails stopped his buzzing and looked up at the brunette with his goggles off, Knuckles held in his breath and shot up with wide purple eyes, and Sonic...Sonic's face went pale while, his mouth dry, and his limbs week. "A d-d-d-ate!?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, some hot shot gave her his number at a coffee shop and were gonna meet up later."

"A-a-a d-ate!" Sonic repeated in a high panicked state. "I-I mean that's cool.."

The female blinked at him in sadness. "You feels are so obvious, it's painful."

"Whoa, girl's got game!" Knuckles cheered on.

"Has she been on a date before?" Tails asked turning back to his work and slipping his goggles on.

"I think so. right Sticks?" Knuckles spoke threw the tape being in his mouth as he tried to snap it off. The wild child shrugged and scratched her head rather thumped.

"I'm not sure, I mean she's pretty and guys seem to like her so yeah."

Sonic could only chuckle nervously while watched his friends chat about the pink nerd doing something in her life that isn't about their adventures. Was what Sticks telling true? About her having admirers other than him? I mean she's pretty handy with her work and good at gymnastics, so that might be it.

After a while of talking among one another, Tails glanced at the blue hedgehog, he was in the same nail biting position since Amy was brought up. Tails was the only one who knew about his brother's crush on the archaeologist, but Amy could't be that oblivious about it...unless she was as thick headed as Sonic. Which she very much was. Oh darn... "Yo Sonic," Tails called out. "Are you okay?"

The older brother looked up with a weak grin. "Yeah, don't worry buddy." he stood up from his chair and dusted invisible dirt off his his legs and scarf. "I'm just gonna go check up on Ames alright? See if her date's been going alright ya know? Later!"

"Sonic! Wai-" before Tails can stop his warning, a flash a blue filled the room, and the cocky hog was gone. The young fox's ear's drooped a bit in a sigh. "Oh, Sonic..."

"Why do you say that Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>He zoomed the entire island, but the pinkette was no where to be seem. He even sucked in his pride and asked around, nothing, zip, nada. If he where Amy, where would he be...? He took in a deep breath, and hoped his feet where taking him where ever she and Mr Fancy-pants-asking-girls-out-on-dates. Who does he think he is asking out Amy. Probably thought she was single...well she is but...FORGET IT!<p>

He screeched his feet to a halt at the porch of her house. All he could do now was hope. His gloved knuckles rapped the door gentally.

"Coming!" a voice rang from the other side. At least he knew that she was home. Wait...what if her date was there with her? What if they were in the middle of eating together, or watching a movie or worse! He was about to kiss her!? The brown door swung open revealing the female hedgehog. She was in a purple tank top with pink stains and grey lazy sweat pants and a spoon in her mouth. "Sonic?" she asked pulled the spoon of her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ames. Just wanted to check up on you after your date an everythingasfriendsyouknowcauseIcareaboutyouanddon'twantantanythingto-"

"Sonic calm down!" she giggled. She stepped aside letting him in and closed the door behind him. "Did you hear that from Sticks?" she asked walking to the living room, Sonic trailed behind.

"Well yeah. She said some stranger asked you out?"

The girl flopped on to the couch were her TV was on and a display of ice cream, chili dogs, and chili fries glowed in it's glory on the coffee table. Sonic fought a smile as he took a seat next to her and grabbed a spare spoon. "Well, yeah. He did. I just told her I'd go to get her off my back. Chili dog?" he gave a small thanks as she handed him the dog with a napkin, She continued with her tub of ice cream

"Oh...so I worried for nothing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he laughed nervously. "Whatcha watching?"

"Indiana Jones. You gonna stay and watch with me?"

"You had me at chili dogs." he smiled fully.


	3. Bad Day

College sucks, who knew getting a degree in archaeology was this hard? Sure I need a lot of classes, like English, which was killing me by the way, but Art history of Europe? How was that even relevant? At least it was the last class of the day. I walked out of my anthropology class with a frown and began t head to the at department of the campus, he left us an essay AND 20 page review on a documentary we needed to watch. Oddly enough it's the thing that relaxes me the most out of the courses I was taking this semester. Off to the most boring class of the day before I can have the weekend to myself. I need it too, first, I spent all night working on a 15 page assignment for my Psychology course and it wasn't accepted because I was a minute late to class, then I got coffee all over me by a jerk who might have been on steroids, and I forgot my lunch money and only had a half of a coffee in my tummy. Bad day for team Rose right?

I showed up to the building a couple of minutes early, so I sat at a bench near the doors so I could relax for a minute. It wasn't that the class was bad or anything, It's just that it can be very boring at times and all we ever learned were the _how_ in history. Not the _why_ that I was looking for. On the bright side there was a really cute blue hedgehog in my class. I glanced around, few of the students in my class seemed a bit panicked and unsettled with flashcards and reading, was there something going? I pulled out my syllabus from my purple backpack to double check if I was missing out on anything. Oh no...an exam?! I didn't study for this one at all! Oh no! I checked my watch, 1:57. Too late to start cramming now. This was not my day at all! In a loud groan I stuffed the paper back into my bad and pulled out two black ink pens before walking into the large lecture hall.

I flopped my bag next the wall in the front of the class as the professor always asked us to do and took my usual seat in the front, and sat with my face full of hopelessness and regret. My emerald eyes wondered around the great hall, everyone seemed so confidant and ready for this test, it totally sucked being me at the moment. Suddenly, right before the professor was about to start her pre-exam speech, the double doors at the far corner of the room slammed open, the cute guy in the class. He was red-faced, out of breath, sweaty and had on running shoes with a brown scarf and a gym bag hanging over his shoulder. Without a second to wast, he rushed to the empty seat next to me. The professor, being the kind woman she was, gave him a two minutes to pull out a pen and put his bag where everyone else had theirs.

He ripped open his bag and quickly dug, but no pen. His bugged out eyes looked around the room desperately, and asked a few classmates behind if anyone had a spare.

"Times up Mr. Hedgehog." the professor Vanilla announced. The blue furred male turned to her with his brow knittd together pleading for mercy

"But professor, I don't have a pen!"

"Here." from her long sugar brown locks, thee older woman pulled out a cheat 50 cent pen and handed it to him. "Now put your bag on the wall."

The guy nodded did what he was told. When he took his seat, the instructor began to pass out, he cursed under his breath. I glanced up quickly threw my lashes, and yup, the pen exploded. And by the look of his face, he knew he was out of luck completely. The test had officially started, and he had no pen, it was also clear that he was having a bad day before all this too, poor guy. It seemed I wasn't the only one having a bad day, I only had sympathy for him, but I kept focusing on my own things. I looked down to see I actually knew some of the answers, just not the large important ones. Oh well.

When the professor called out "45 minutes left!" he looked like he was going to give up and just turn in a smuggled blank paper. Still, he kept glancing over at mine if I had the answers, and honestly I did the same. Sucked that we were on the same boat, and the girl next to him was writing to small to copy off her, damn. It wasn't like he had a pen to write with anyway.

I glanced at the corner of my desk, an extra pen. I looked up to see if the professor was looking, and she was. If she saw me giving the poor guy the pen she would have me thrown out for cheating. Oh, chaos. But the dude looked like me not 20 minutes ago, panicking, hopeless and alone.

I pressed my lips tightly together and gripped on to my paper. Here goes nothing. I tipped my hand to knock the extra pen off my desk, and with my foot, I scooted over to him. The smile on his face was like a toy on Christmas, a true god given gift, he glanced at me for a second letting our eyes meet. "Thank you" he mouthed. And began scribbling faster than I've seen anyone write. Others are in my position. And others have bad days too, I guess the univers but two negatives to make one small positive for me, and a great safety for him. He finished the test before I did and left my pen casually on my desk whispering thank you once more, he made my day. I smiled watching him leave through the doubled doors, and about 20 minutes later, I finished and handed in my paper.

I knew I didn't do so well, but what an I do about it now, besides, if I can help out some one else to make their day even the slightest bit better, it's alright with me. I swung my bag over my shoulder and pushed m way out of the doors. No off to the weekend. The cold autumn air gave me shivers, making me zip up my jacket and hurry to anywhere with heat before I caught the bus home.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind. I glanced over my shoulder to see the cute green eyed blur hedgehog from the exam, a smile tugged on to my lips as he ran up to me to catch up.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Thanks for the pen. I don't know what I would have done. he chuckled nervously scratching his head. I blushed at the sight of his boyish grin, but my pink hair would have hopefully blended it out.

"N-no problem! You looked like you were having a bad day so, yeah." I shrugged.

"Sonic." he held out his hand with the flashy smile. "Sonic T hedgehog."

"Amy," I took his hand "Amy Rose Hedgehog

"Y-you don't mind if I...you know.. buy you lunch right now right? I-I-I mean it's the least I can do, for...you know.. yo saving me in there. UnlessyouhaveplansthenI'msorry!"

"No-no! It's fine, but you don't have to pay-"

"But I want to. It's no big deal."

"Well okay then! It's a date!" he smiled proudly. I blinked at him, praying to the gods that m face was not a tomato.

"Yeah..." I smiled shyly. "A date." He really did make my day.


	4. love's request: A Day With Amy

It was a hot summer morning in on the island, the sun was out shining down making the colors around them vibrant and welcoming. Tails was at home working in his garage, Knuckles was out in front of the shack playing volley ball with Sticks, and Sonic watched from the cool shade of his porch. He watched his two airheads he called friends toss the ball around over a net, while he sipped on chilled lemonade a pinkette left for them earlier. Speaking of which, it was too early in the morning to for her to be at home, it was only 9 am. "Hey guys?" he called out to the two. Knuckles glanced over his large shoulders. "Is Amy late?"

"I dunno?" he shrugged getting back into the game. "She's probably just gonna stay home today, or working with Tails in town."

"Hmmm." It was never the same when ever there were people missing from their little gang, it was always something with someone that kept them from hanging out all together like today. Tails with his work, but his's gonna be done by midday so that didn't bother him as much, and Amy just leaving to work with Cliff or go off on some random adventure alone in the Mystic Ruins to study on old eeky education. Not today, not on his watch at least. The blue mammal leaned off the wall and chugged down his drink. "I'm gonna go look for her real quick, be right back." before his friends could respond, he was off in a blue streak of light.

Within seconds, he arrived at the pinkette's house. It was a small shack on top of a bay a with a dock that spread out into the ocean. The only way to get to her house was through the jungle or along the beach. He always got a bit paranoid around her house, what if it caved in one day and they fall into the water? He was about to walk the shore of the beach when he saw a small rosy figure in the water by her house climbing up on the dock. "Amy?" he asked rhetorically to himself a bit too loudly. She looked over her shoulder.

Suddenly, time seemed to be moving in slow motion as she shook the extra water out of her short quills, and a bright spotlight shined behind her. Her smile sparkled giving giving a glare under her golden angelic glow. It indeed was her, in all of her bikini body glory...No Stop! She's _just_ a friend! Nothing more! He climbed up to her porch and to the dock just in time to see her wrap herself up in a fluffy beach towel. "Hey Sonic!" she smiled. "What's up?"

"You know, same old same old." he shrugged as he sat at the edge waiting for her to dry herself off. "Haven't seen ya around in in a couple days. What's up with that?"

"I've been busy with a couple of stuff. You know. " She said drying her quills once again revealing her bikini body, which Sonic didn't mind eyeing. She sat down next to him at the edge of the dock with their feet dangling over the waters. "This morning I barley woke up in time for my swim."

"Ew, you mean you wake up early? To do something as gross as swimming?"

She playfully punched his arm. "Don't judge me!"

"Too late! My level of judgement is higher than a stoner at Amsterdam."The vibe was so nice between them, "You stopping by the shack later?'

"Naw."

Insert record scratch. "Come again for Blue Fudge?"

"I still have more work to do." she explained as she got up on her feet once again and flopped her towel over her shoulder. Sonic couldn't help but turn his lips to a pout and cross his arms childishly. The young girl arched a brow and cocked her head to one side curiously. "What? I'm gone for a few days so you miss me?"

"No..." he pouted. Amy felt her chest tighten at the sight of his disappointment. He _wanted_ to hang out with her, he actually cared, that's odd. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the two of them hanging out together, just the two of them. She knew that he might not feel the same type of care as she did for him, but even quality time was something for her. A smile curled up on her lips.

"I have to so to the mystic ruins again and inspect a Temple's drawings and report it back to Cliff. If you want to come-"

"Okay sure!" he announced a bit too perky. "I-I-I mean sure, that's cool."

"Great! Let me just change and I'll be right out kay?"

* * *

><p>The skies were a bright blue, the sun gave a brilliant shine to the jungle's vibrant plant life. Everything around them seemed to be so much happier and beautiful than when hikes alone. "I'm kinda surprised you wanted to come with me." she said as she pushed a few plants out of her path. "Every time I's ask anyone you guys you'd all say it's too boring. Well...everyone but Tails at least. "<p>

"What!? I've ever said I didn't want to go with you!"

"You're doing that squeaky thing with your voice again."

"No I'm not-"

"It's your lying voice."

"What?! You're crazy."

"There it is again."

"Wha-"

"Look we'er here!" She pushed away the last few plants out of the way, revealing tan rusty temples, huts and other tall buildings. Most of them were triangular shaped with sharp boxy edges and looked similar to the Mayan Ruins they found a few months back. Vines and wild jungle plants covered the large cracks of the large buildings, and hawks' nests resting on the top. Sonic gasped letting out a small 'woah' as they stepped on to the grounds. "Great isn't it?"

"Amazing..." his emerald eyes gazed around to the old poorman huts to the detailed carvings on to the temple. "I take back everything I ever said about you having the lamest job out of us."

"I thought you said Sticks th-"

"That's right she did, _moving_ _on_!" he chuckled nervously. "Here let me take you backpack so you can lead the way."

"Um, okay."

After a while of giving the tour of the ruins, Amy lead Sonic to the largest temple of the area. Inside looked similar to traditional Egyptian drawings and places of warship. With statues of Gods, high ceilings, and the main god in the front center and everything. He gave out a loud whistle that echoed around the large room. "This is something isn't it?" Amy as already gone into her studies of one of the wall paintings, while he was at the opposite side of the room checking out a few pots and small figures.

"Yeah," she called out slightly distracted. "It's kina dangerous in here so don't touch-"

_**Slap!**_

"**OWWWW**!"

"...anything." she sighed. Amy turned over her shoulder to see what her idiot partner-for-the-moment was doing. He had picked up one of the figures, in returned it slapped him using a trigger used when not on a solid surface. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the hedgehog rubbing his face. "Here let me see."

"No I'm fine."

"Let me see-" she removed his hand, her eyes bugged out of her face for a slight second. a large red hand shape mark glowed on his cheek. She could tell he was throbbing. "daaaaahahaaahaaaang." she laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right, it's _hilarious_!"

"It's not!"

"Oh, my rings." She tried to recover some equilibrium from her laughter.

"It's that bad right?"

"Okay dude, you look like a 'don't walk' sign." She laughed. Blue hedgehog opened his mouth to speak but she kept going. "It's like a photo negative of the Hamburger Helper box!"

"Are you done?" he pouted crossing his arms again childishly.

"Wait, wait one more. A palm reader could read the fortune of the statue by studying your face!"

"You're a mean one Miss Rose."

"Says the Hedgehog that called me a jinx because I didn't wear the same cloths as the week before when we were watching the game."

The male rolled his eyes at her and smirked. "Touche. Anyway can we get something to eat back in town?"

* * *

><p>The two mammals waited in line for their favorite hot dog and Burger stand in the village. It wasn't too long of a wait, but, nor was it a long time to hike down from the mountains. Yet the hog couldn't help but think he was taking too long doing something...wasn't he suppose to do something today?<p>

"You okay Sonic?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Just lost in thought."

"Hope it isn't about the mark on your face." she taunted with a smirk.

"Is it still on me?" he panicked.

"The phrase '_talk to the hand cause the face not listening_' dose not apply to you cause the hand, _is on yo face!_"

"Seriously Ames? Now?"

She giggled and looked up at the menu above the cashier. Sonic fought a smile forming on his lips, he was suppose to be mad at her for her sudden teasing, but couldn't help but be impressed for her smartmouthed combacks. GG Miss Rose, GG. He glanced up at the menus as well and ordered his usual chili dog with extra cheese. "Alright, and for your girlfriend?" the braceface dork asked. Record scratch.

"Uuuuuuuuuummmmm..." he didn't know what to say! she wasn't is girlfriend, but I guess they look like a couple? Cool. No wait! Not cool! They were fiends, nothing more! They couldn't be...right? "She'll have a plain bacon burger."

"Cool, that'll be $5.36"

Amy arched a brow and opened her mouth to speak and correct the cashier, but the bluenette just pulled out some cash, quickly handed it to the teen and pushed the rose colored female out of line. He was being really off. "Sonic you alright?"

"Yup, super. Lets so sit!" he yelled, smile too wide, voice too loud and squeaky. Yeah he was weird. Dragging her by the wrist, Sonic sat Amy to the outdoor patio in a far corner two seater table.

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah. Totally."

Amy just pressed her lips hard into a line. After a couple of minutes of waiting in an awkward silence, the server with their food finally arrived. It was the same employee that took their order. He smiled down and waved as he left. "Have fun on your date!"

"Um-" Amy called out "This isn't a-"

"Just let it go Amy." Sonic said munching down on his food. He wasn't looking at her in the eye, and shook his leg mor than usual.

"Sonic, does it bother you that he thinks we'er-"

"Man how good is the food here huh?"

"Did you seriously just avoid-"

"By the way, after this we need to get those studies you filled out to Cliff."

"Yeah I know, but why are you avoi-"

"Oh! And we should really hang out back at your place-"

"Sonic-"

"-Don't interrupt Ames its rude- anyway we should watch this new movie called-"

"_Sonic_!"

"Revenge of the -"

"_SONIC_!"

"..."

Amy coughed into her fist to calm herself down and asked recovered her equilibrium. Sonic's wide emerald eyes blinked at her in confusion and slight fear of what she was going to do. "Now that I have your attention," she said calmly "What's going on with you, and why are you acting weird?"

"Your really gonna go all councilor on me?" he whined.

"Answer me."

"Fine." he tossed his chillidog on the tray and slouched in his seat. He crossed his arms and looked away hiding a red blush and once again pouting his lips. Amy tilted her head curiously at his behavior. He was scratching his head and looking everywhere else other than her. What as with him?! "I...I..um..." his fingers glided in his quills smooth and rough. He had to think of something, but all e had was the truth. He planned on doing this somewhere nice but there was no time like the present right? 'Specially when a Acrobatic Archaeologist that can use gypsy magic was getting impatient. "Well...you see..um..." he felt his heart pounding on his rib cage. He could hear it echo in his ears, what if what he said was the wrong thing? What if what he said scared her off? Or worse, what if he loses his friendship with her?

"Well?" she snapped.

"Okay, here's the thing! I've had a crush on you for a whilenowbutneverhavethetime-letalonethecourage-totellyou,pluswiththiswholeEggbuttthinggoingonitwasn'tgoingtobethebesttimetotellyoubutthenIstartedthinkingthatmaybeitwasforthebest'causewhatifyoudidn'tfeelthesamewayandthenwe'llbeawkwardandallthisdramathatIwannaavoidandcrap!ButIstillreallyreallylikeyouandifthiswillbetheclosest**thingwe'llevergetasadateI'lltakeitcauseIdon'tknowwhenwe'llhaveachanceforarealone!"  
><strong>He took a large gasp and tried to calm down, still not looking up at the pinkette. Amy just stayed as still as a stone, her jade green eyes wide in shock and her ears twitching as they tried to process everything he said. It was too fast to understand most of it, but the beginning of his confession was clear, and so out of the blue. Where there signs? How did she not know this? Wait...how can _he_ not know about _her_ feelings!?

"You...have a crush on me?"

"So this chillidog though..." he muttered poking at his food.

"Sonic," she smiled. Sonic peaked up to look at her; her smile sparkled and her eyes twinkled, and had a type of gold glow to her. The same angelic glow from earlier that day. His heart pounded again, faster than his feet could move, he prayed she was going to say what he thinks she's gonna say. "I feel the same-"

"Hey guys!"

"Knuckles you bonehead!" Sonic shouted out at the redhead. Knuckles arched a brow and put his hands at his hip, the rest of their gang crept up behind him looking oddly at the pair. "What gives Sonic? Ya said you were only gonna leave for a couple of minutes to get Pinkie and come back."

"Well...um you see-"

"We are on a date!" Amy announced cheerfully.

* * *

><p>AN: So this was recommended by Love in the reviews. Sorry if it's not as romantic as you wanted it, I'll make another if you'd like. More of the commissions are coming soon, please keep giving me ideas and leaving reviews. It really makes my day when you guy do that. also please check out some of the other work I've done! Byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
